


Goodnight

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Angst<br/>Summary: Ron realises too late he doesn't want to be protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

“Why?”  
“Because not everyone gets the perfect happy ending.”  
  
Ron stared at Severus, at the bag in his hand, at the thick cloak and determined expression on his thin face.  
  
“So what, I do one thing wrong and you can't be shitted to stick around and work it out?”  
“We both know it's more than one thing.”  
“What have I done?” Ron asked desperately. “What's so bad about me that you're just running?”  
  
Severus swallowed and looked down at his feet. Ron waited, pulse thrumming in his veins.   
  
“We were only ever messing around,” Severus announced.  
“You were messing around?” Ron repeated sceptically. “I don't think you've ever messed around in your life.”  
  
Severus stared.  
  
“Ever snogged someone where you could be caught?”  
“No.”  
“Ever flicked screwed up paper at the back of a teacher's head?”  
“No, Weasley, I was much better behaved at Hogwarts than you were.”  
“Ever stripped stark bollock naked on a beach in the middle of winter and _still_ jumped in?”  
“After a month are you not well versed in my issues regarding nudity?”  
  
Ron fought back the laugh in his throat and only just stopped his eyes from rolling.  
  
“This isn't working,” Severus said abruptly.  
“I thought it was,” Ron said, his voice weaker than he would have liked.  
  
He was unable to stop his arms curling around his chest in defence. He tucked his hands into his armpits for warmth.  
  
“Why do you have a problem with letting this... build?” he finished lamely. “Why can't we carry on as we have?”  
“Flitting between houses and bedrooms and meeting for secret drinks?”  
“Yes!” Ron cried exasperatedly.  
“Were you really enjoying such a secret? I'm twice your age.”  
  
Something in the older man's face softened and Ron opened his mouth to seize his chance.  
  
“I am doing you a favour,” Severus informed him in a low voice. “I am saving you from the disappointment which follows me wherever I go, and taints whomever I attach myself to. Can you understand that?”  
“I think you're hiding behind it.”  
“And if I am, I am. Sometimes, everybody needs a wall, Ron, something they can cower behind.”  
“You're not a coward,” Ron muttered, looking away, remembering what Harry had told him of _that_ night in their sixth year.  
“In this, I am,” Severus said simply, and turned on his heel. The front door pulled open easily and cool night air blustered around their ankles.  
  
“Ever thought that maybe I don't want to be protected from whatever bad stench you think is following you?”  
“You're not old enough to know what you want,” Severus dismissed.  
  
Growling with frustration, Ron started forward and closed his fingers around Severus' upper arm. He pulled hard and the thin man turned, mouth open with surprise, and Ron kissed him. He grabbed his face and held it, working his tips into the hair at the base of Severus' skull. He forced his tongue over thin lips until he felt a mirroring wetness, and heard a light moan.  
  
It didn't matter that they were standing in full view of the entire road, that anyone strolling past at that late hour would be party to their intimacy. A light hand settled in the small of Ron's back and pulled him close. Hopeful, Ron relinquished his hold ever-so-slightly. It proved to be a mistake. He was pushed backwards into the hallway wall, and Severus ducked out onto the doorstep.  
  
“Nearly,” he said softly. “Nearly, Ron. But my mind is made up.”  
“I hate you,” Ron moaned, ignoring how petulant he sounded in favour of hoping that it might help him.  
  
Severus arched one eyebrow and said nothing. He stepped down onto the pavement and looked along the road.  
  
“Please?” Ron threw caution to the wind and edged out until his toes were on the cold concrete step. “Don't go. Whatever's wrong. We'll sort it.”  
“No.” Severus shook his head. “Goodnight, Ron.”  
  
Unable to talk for the lump in his throat, Ron watched Severus' dark retreating back until it vanished into thin air. He stared at the empty space to make sure, but there was nothing there.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, sinking back through the doorway.  
  
He slammed the door to make himself feel better, and failed.


End file.
